


Vicious Cycle

by BubblyBubbled



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBubbled/pseuds/BubblyBubbled
Summary: From the time kids are young, they say monsters can't hide in the closet or under the bed. What they never tell children, is how to act when you find Francois Dupoint High's notorious motorcycle boy camping out underneath the covers.





	1. • That's What You Do •

Marinette trudged down the sidewalk after she blew through the remnants of crowd from the publicized show Creep and herself unfortunately collected. She marched on, headed towards the local mini mart gas station combination. The young lady was in desperate need of a whole Hostess snack box and was dead set on finding one. 

"Where are we going?" Adrien asked. He startled Marinette, as she didn't know he was tailgating her. "Okay, Creep. When will the stalking stop!? I'm sick of seeing you in the background of my entire life!" she retorted, balling fists and stomping feet in anguish. She was gonna stand her ground and dump this loser. 

He stood still, keeping a blank face despite the loud girl in front of him. "I just thought that I'd offer you a ride on my bike instead of allowing you to walk such a distance," Adrien offered, bored demeanor still present. "I'm fine on my own. I don't need Motorbike Boy to save the day," Marinette spat, speaking lowly. She turned around, continuing her journey toward snack heaven. 

"I'll be on my way then. Stay safe, Princesse."

Creep pivoted on one foot, his back to hers. Stubbornness exuded from her pores, resuming her pace. The roar of a motorcycle plummeted the air, nearly killing Mari's eardrums. Sighing, her ginormous hatred for the boy grew nearly double in size. 

Marinette and Adrien had known of each other since they had a class together in preschool. From the very first moment he saw her, Adrien knew she was it. That was the girl he was going to eventually marry, just like how Aladdin sought after Princess Jasmine. Eventually, the pretend prince got the girl and lived to be a happy man. Oh yes, his Princesse was beautiful and chalk full of spunk. This was a fact he began to understand the more and more he tried to tell the girl all about their future wedding. 

Since Mari found out about the blondie ogling her from a distance (especially at such a young age), she named him "Creep" for obvious reasons. The two had barely conversed to each other throughout the entire duration of their student careers. 

It wasn't too long of a walk to the convince store, she just moved slowly, taking her dear, sweet time. Mari kicked a rock that was perched on the concrete. Finally, she reached her destination, hearing the familiar metallic whoosh of the automatic entrance. She ran her hands through her hair, combing out a few deeply tangled knots. It was a futile effort to adjust her grungy appearance. 

Having already memorized where her beloved junk food was, Mari made her way in a beelined fashion. She picked up the first box of anything Hostess she could find, she realized it was a package of Ding Dongs. Craving the sugar it provided, she clamored toward the check out. Being the only customer in the whole place, she quickly paid for her single item and made haste out of the whooshing doors. 

Sucking in a massive breath, pushing the capacity her lungs could comfortably manage, Marinette stood still, observing her surroundings.

"You can't seriously tell me that the freshman you made out with was that good of a kisser."

Mari glanced in the direction in which the voice pronounced from, only seeing a shadow of a guy. She squinted her eyes as the figure moved forward, finally stepping into the dusky light. It was the soda pop stranger. 

Taking a record breaking bite out of the chocolate cupcake, she spoke with her mouth full, "what's it to you?"

"Just the difference between if you're finding my hollow words intriguing, or if it's just my overabundant charm," he spoke, leaning closer to her body. "You're not gonna be repulsed by me no matter what I do, are you?" Mari asked, mouth still gorging on the mushy pastry. The guy wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully pulling Mari nearer. 

"No amount of pickle breath, toe jam or cute little mouths chewing and smacking junk food is gonna force my absence."

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow, almost loving kiss. It was a fluttery feeling that flooded her senses, despite the fact that she had yet to swallow her masticated cupcake. Realizing this, she pulled away, still remaining close to him. She hastily swallowed, returning to the guys lips. 

This kiss was hotter, more intense. It kind of drove her mad. Gone was the light air of gentleness, as urgency knocked on their joined doorstep. Maybe it was the previous tension they shared that built up such chemistry. Mari slid her hands up and down his back, fisting his jacket tightly. She could barely breathe, feeling okay if she would never get another proper inhale of oxygen again. 

His hands sunk lower and lower, landing on her bottom. She groaned into his lips, relishing the sensation. He picked her up abrasively, making sure to wrap her legs around his muscular waist. Their lips were coated in sloppy saliva, neither caring too much about it. Haphazardly falling to the ground, his knees buckled from all of the tingling.

The entangled two rolled about, periodically pausing to allow one to thrive while being on top. They rarely took a breath, too focused on the other person's mouth. 

His hands slithered up from her thigh to her breast, squeezing Mari tightly. She moaned loudly, melting into his touch. He released her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck and to her protruding collar bone. Slowly, the young man peeled the collar of her shirt down, exposing her shoulders and the rim of her lacy bra.

After he had kissed the top of her breast that was peeking out, he stuck his tongue down into her bra, nearly hitting her pink nipple. Underneath the guy, Mari was a moaning, twitching, shaking mess, never settling still. 

"So that's what it looks like to make out with you, Princesse. Interesting. Can I try someday?"

Fumed with absolute fury toward her childhood stalker, Marinette pushed her kissing buddy off of her and onto the plush grass. "Whatcha want, Flea Bag? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" she said, gritting her teeth together. Marinette was feeling beyond livid as she was finally having a make out session worthy of her time. 

"Mari, let's get you home. I wouldn't want your Mommy and Daddy to worry  about you any longer than they should," Adrien spoke, trying his best to embarrass her into riding his bike.

Marinette growled like a guard dog. She stood up, not bothering to adjust her shirt, letting her bra fly freely. Stomping off and over to Adrien, the guy called out, "any chance I could get your number?" By that point, she was too far away by gas pump number four, where Creep's bike was parked, and missed his words completely. 

Adrien leaned down to him, gravely whispering, "take a hike, pal. The girl's all mine." The look he flashed to match his bold words could have torn flesh off of his face. Turning around, Adrien sauntered over to Mari, feeling pretty happy with himself, despite catching his love lip locking with another.

"How dare you," she somehow communicated through tightly gritted teeth. She crossed her arms, shaking her head while leaning against the gas pump. "Honestly, we both know that you were never gonna see that guy again, let alone actually hook up with him. That's because that's what you do. You lead strangers on and stop them before they can push you too hard. Or at least, that's what I've gathered from my years of intel. 

"Now, unless you feel like wearing a nasty gas stain on your cute little outfit, which I can see your red, lacy bra in case you'd like to know, I'd suggest a ride home on my motorcycle. It's up to you, but I'd take my offer," Adrien announced, acting like a dang authoritarian. Once he had mentioned her bra, he started talking at it, apparently not having the strength to pry his eyes away.

"Fine. I'll take the ride. However, you will quit starring at my boobs and refrain from ever doing so again," Mari spoke slow and low, already enraged enough. She was finally perched atop his bike, a true dream turned into reality. Her eyes were closed, not giving him the satisfaction of her visual attention. Waisting no time, Creep plopped in front of her, roaring the steel mobile to life. 

He drove faster than it took Mari to find her next boy.


	2. • Long Time No See •

The unimpressed gaze on Marinette's face was enough for others around her to leave her by her lonesome. Arms tightly crossed, half dead eyes and dark lip stick were not too inviting by anyone's terms. The midnight haired girl was dressed in a tight, long sleeved black top and figure clinging deep jeans. Her feet were adorned with clunky black Doc Martins. She was the human embodiment of an actual shadow. 

It was hysterical to Alya how Marinette had allowed herself to make a grudging appearance at her birthday party. What surprised her more was how Mari stuck around, even though the celebration turned into a complete drunken rager. Sure, she clung to the hidden corners, but she was there at least. And that was all that mattered. 

"Thanks for coming!" Alya said as she playfully twirled about in her floaty birthday dress. "Yeah, yeah. You'll owe me in cheeseburgers," Mari huffed, pushing off the wall she was previously leaning on. 

Marinette was a puzzling soul to the red head. She never really held much conversation with other people besides Alya. Okay, so they grew up as neighbors and have been hanging out since their diaper days. That did not mean she understood her or the mysterious mind she held underneath. 

The darkly dressed girl observed the scene unfolding around her as she walked with a lazy pace. Half of these kids would regret every action that ensued from their drunkenness. The other half would find themselves in the midst of a nasty hook up. Disgusting. 

Marinette's eye latched onto an emerald green set that appeared to be already staring at her. She looked at the male with blonde hair oddly. Why in the hell was he creeping on her every movement? Snarling in his direction, Mari grimaced at the attention the guy bestowed upon her from across the room, passing through the swarm of a dance floor. Brushing it off, she continued her slow trek. 

Marinette was determined to find a nonalcoholic beverage. She respected fermented drinks and the way they could taint people's judgement, yet never wished to fall under its spell willingly. Clomping into the kitchen, Mari spotted an unopened can of Dr. Pepper and reached to plunk it from the chilly ice chest. 

Before her black polished nails could entertain the idea of popping the top open, an arm slunk over her shoulder, grasping her hand. "Looks like we have the same tastes, Babe." 

She could smell a strong stench of liquor escaping from the stranger who hugged her currently. The husky voice annoyed her to the core, despite the goosebumps that surfaced the skin of her neck, due to their gross proximity. Marinette came to the assumption that this idiot was just lost and looking for an easy hookup. And by golly, was she going to play along with his antics. Turning around, she faced a tall brunette. "What are you going to do about it?" she quizzed, curious as to this buffoon's answer. Marinette fluttered her eyelashes in a flirty manner, amplifying her false implications. 

"I was gonna share with you, Hot Stuff," the stranger retorted. Clicking the soda open, she lifted the can of fizzy liquid to his lips, allowing him a large gulp. They never lost eye contact with the other. Without a second thought, Marinette brought the drink to her own mouth, engaging in an indirect kiss. "What now, Baby Cakes?" he asked, leaning in too close by her standards. 

"If you expect me to grab you by the neck, pull you down to my height and make out with you, you'd be gravely mistaken," Marinette growled, lowering her voice considerably. She slit her eyes to add to her intimidating glare. 

"And why not?"

"Because I'd rather french kiss an inexperienced freshman than you, you nasty pervert."

"Oh really? Prove it, Missy."

To add emphasis to her point, Marinette dropped the soda to the floor, allowing it to slosh everywhere on the floor, not thinking about the aftermath. Stomping over to a scrawny first year, Marinette yanked the random boy down and attached her lips to his. The kid was hesitant and first, but melted at her initial movements. As soon as she stuck her tongue into his mouth to explore, she unlidded her eyes to connect to the soda pop stranger. Eventually, Marinette acted like she was enjoying the best kiss of her life and moaned incredibly loud, while fake shuddering and engaging in pretend knee weakening. At this point, a sizable crowd, mainly of males, surrounded the scene, desperate and hungry for drama. 

With a popping of their lips, she released the most clumsy kiss she had ever experienced, and clacked her boots out of the room. Marinette made a beeline towards Alya, who was evidently sipping on her first glass of wine while gawking at Marinette's horrifying actions. 

Harshly grabbing her best friend's shoulders, Alya dragged her to her bedroom, locking them away from the alcoholic heartbeat of a party. 

"That's it. I'm done! You literally just made out with the ugliest, most inexperienced kisser in the Milky Way, just to prove a jerk wrong, and you don't even care about it?" Alya began hyperventilating, the pressure pushing on her chest to the point of near rupture. 

"Als, calm down. Focus on my eyes. Good. Now, slow your breathing down a little," Mari was soothing her friend down to the point of forming words once again. It took much longer than completely necessary by her terms. 

"Okay. Girl, you need to get back out there and find a new guy that you genuinely like. Locking lips with bad kissers aren't adviced and should be avoided," Alya's lips curled up into a small smirk. She could believe Marinette would get herself involved in something so dumb like that. Especially when Alya wasn't there to supervise her various encounters. 

Sighing, Mari responded saying, "You're right. I need real romance. No more flings! But, how do I accomplish such a goal? I know! My very own Prince Charming! Can he have his very own noble steed? What about a sparkling castle with a moat? Can it have an alligator too?" 

"It's amazing how such wit hasn't landed you a decent guy yet," Alya remarked, setting one hand on her hip, the other sipping from her wine glass. Marinette rolled her eyes vigorously. 

"But hey, don't listen to me. I just happen to be crushing on the same guy for the past few years and haven't gotten any action thus far!" Alya hollowly giggled, allowing the alcohol to enter her fragile system. She started dancing a shy jig to the beat of faraway music, as the girl had always been such a lightweight when it came to holding down her drinks. 

"Go get 'em tiger," Mari encouraged sarcastically while fake smiling and nodding, pushing the door open, creating an exit. Alya took her up on her offer and shimmied out of the bedroom and into the swell of people.

"Geez Louise," Marinette whispered to herself, deciding what to do next. Her attention snapped to the bay window, upon hearing a tree's nimble limb scrape against the glass. A slim grin grew on her face as she plotted her escape. 

Pushing the sliding window ajar, Mari slunk out, planting her feet firm onto a sturdy branch. Silently, she was able to climb about halfway down the tree before some idiot called Marinette out publicly. Screw that guy. 

The ever drawing crowd added to her piling nerves, causing her to slip slightly before regaining balance. "I'm okay, ladies and seudo-gents," she announced, "untwist yer panties, okay?"

Speaking too soon, Marinette heard a loud crack before plunging downwards, about ten feet from the ground. She landed in a heap, noticing the squishy surface she landed upon. 

"What the-" she started, pausing when she glanced up, seeing him. Hands were strategically placed on her round hips, slightly rubbing them up and down gingerly. Her glare hardened. It was the creep who had been watching her ever since elementary school. 

"Adrien Agreste! Get your filthy paws off me!"

The said guy laughed, tugging her down closer to his frame by resting his hands in the middle of her back. "Long time no see, Sweetheart. What's it been? Since fourth grade that you've done so much as look my way. If only you could see yourself now," Adrien whispered gently against her ear, angering Mari to her absolute boiling point. 

"Off."

"On."

And from that moment, Marinette knew she was jacked over.


	3. • No One Is Worthy •

Marinette yawned, sleepily sitting up and stretching her tense arms and neck muscles out. Her hair was in a disastrous array, quite comparable to a rat's nest. The soft fabric of her flannel pajamas rubbed against her skin, only adding to her tired coziness.

It was a Sunday. A slow, lazy, relaxing Sunday, one Mari hoped would last forever. Having no plan to leave the house, or her bedroom for that matter, she snuggled into the fluffiness of her comforter once again. She was absolutely relieved that she didn't have to see Creep again, at least until tomorrow rolled around. What was his deal last night anyhow? She was doing everything she normally did and he never relinquished from the shadows, choosing to watch from afar. 

Now that she thought about it, his dreadful presence could have greatly hindered her dating life. Ever since they were four years old, Adrien would push any of her prospects away, verbally or even physically if the situation deemed it. This forced her to just promise casual dating and an easy make out, finding it to be the only way she could score a guy for the night. Dang that dumb blondie.

Never-mind him, she thought, erasing her brain. Instead, Mari vowed to focus on the chirping birds and the snuggly softness she was burritoed inside of. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Alta's voice boomed about her room, making Mari soar out her bed in surprise. She squinted her eyes at Alya, confused by her intrusion and rudeness of being awoken from her half slumber. "What do you want? I'm like, really trying to sleep here," Mari whined like a lost puppy, clearly upset at the loss of more sleeping hours.

"You. Agreste. Random guy you apparently made out with? Spill."

"Agreste? Who's that?"

"That sunshine-y blonde boy who's been tragically, and unfortunately, in love with you since time first began."

"Oh. That scoundrel."

"Dish the dirt on what happened last night! I'm dying here."

"How can you be so cheery? Did you not get drunk last night? Hangovers exist, you know."

"Not when you know how to handle them. Now, details!"

"I made out with a guy. Things got hot and heavy, as per usual. Creep caught us and gave me a ride home. End. Of. Story. I'm going back to bed. Night!"

"Oh, no. You will not short story me this time, Missy. IHOP in one hour. Be there and I may just buy you breakfast," Alya stated while giving off a wink, using her unfair authority, and slightly older age, to her full advantage. Mari sighed, knowing no amount of haggling would change her result. She was going to eat breakfast out. No exceptions. 

••••••

"I'm just saying. Bacon is a less greasy alternative to pork sausage."

"In what universe? Bacon is clearly less healthy. Everyone knows that much," Mari retored, sticking up for her delicious order of breakfast sausage. Alya rolled her eyes, not looking to pick a petty fight. 

Once their breakfast selections arrived, the two dug in, eager to fill their starving stomachs. So consumed with their love affair with food, both girls failed to notice a certain blonde sitting next to them. That is, until he accidentally spilled his coffee all on the carpeted flooring, while playing a viscous game of Temple Run. It appeared as though the spillage ha d no affect on his game, as he continued until he died. Adrien cursed himself for gaining Marinette and Alya's attention. 

"Dear Lord. What in the heck are you doing here, Creep?"

"Grabbing a quick bite to eat before work. Problem, Princesse?"

"Don't you have any friends? Why are you always alone?"

"I'm a firm believer of quality over quantity. No one is worthy of my time besides you, Mari."

She scoffed, hating how smooth he could be in her presence. Weren't lovesick teenagers supposed to be awkward and fumbling when near their crush? Well, that was not the case for Adrien, evidently.

Mari peeked a glance at Alya, taking her dear, sweet time to weigh her options. "Let's bounce, Als," she decided upon. Alya nodded, just wanting to help her best friend out, despite knowing the fact that Adrien would inevitably be hurt by their rude actions. Once they had exited the diner, they heard Adrien shout, "Wait a sec Mari!"

With a loud, audible grumble and rapid roll of her eyes, she actually paused, just waiting still and not facing him properly. "Can we talk for a minute, alone?" Adrien asked, standing close to her, her back almost touching his chest. "Yeah, yeah I can take a hint. Have fun, but not too much fun, ya love birds," Alya shouted, forcing Marinette to become embarrassed. After she took off in her car, the two were alone, neither having the guts to move.

Eventually, Adrien reached out, running his hands through her loose strands of midnight hair. "What the? Back off. I don't like you like that, Buster," she contested as she slunk of of Creep's reach. She finally gave him her full attention, as she moved to face him. Adrien smirked, knowing that they had abundant chemistry with each other and wondered how long it would take her to understand. 

"Sure you don't. That's why it's my absolute mission in life to make sure that you do. All in time, Sweetie. All in time." 

Walking backwards, maintaining eye contact, Adrien added ample distance between the two of them. He didn't want to make her nervous, only to insinuate his romantic feelings existentially. "Wait! Don't you dare leave yet! I'm not through with you," Mari hollered, trying with all her might to catch up. 

"Really? I thought you stuck a fork in me a long time ago."

"Just who are you to blab to others about what happened last night?"

"Who said I did?"

"It couldn't have been that other guy, I didn't even know who he was. Let alone, the fact that he probably didn't know who Alya is either."

"So by process of elimination, the I'm the culprit you pick to pin your spilled secrets on? And you're telling me that you willingly made out with a guy and didn't even know his name first?"

"Just calling water wet. And how I operate is none of your concern."

"Interesting."

A car they were next to was attempting to back out of their space, forcing Mari to move close to Adrien. Either that, or allow herself to be run over into a pile of mush. On instinct, he grabbed hold of her perfectly curved hips, pushing Mari onto him and gracing her near. He could smell the vanilla bean of her shampoo and rested his nose into the crown of her soft hair. His nasal cavity was consumed with her, and Adrien was treasuring every second. Marinette, on the other hand, was holding her breath, dreading their sudden closeness. 

Once the opportunity arose, she pushed him away by his chest, him hitting the side of the car nearby. "Okay, ow," Adrien whimpered, mourning the loss of his sunshine and joy. 

"Do that again and you'll wish you lived a hundred miles east of here."

He slyly smiled, turning to go as they cleared slightly murky air. She let him, finally. The obnoxious sound of a motor engine starting emanated. Finding it a little peculiar that Creep didn't offer an exclusive ride home. 

Marinette was left by her lonesome, with no ride and a severe lack of funds.


	4. • We're Not Finished Here •

The dreaded school bell rang loudly, enough to snap Marinette from her sleepy lull of a walk. It was Monday, and the upcoming weekend was too far from her grasp. Opening up her locker, three textbooks slid out onto Marinette's foot, flimsy canvas sneakers doing little to protect. She only shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, straining her jawbone. Showing weakness was one of Mari's biggest hatreds. Remaining indifferent to vast, unexpected situations was the only way in her close minded opinion. 

With great effort, Mari finally reached her home room desk, waiting for the morning announcements to commence.

"Psst."

Glancing to her right, in all of his glory, sat Adrien. "Now I know you're stalking me. Whatever happened to being a general guy and partaking in watching from afar?" she asked, using air quotations to exaggerate her point. He snickered, "I grew a pair and realized that if I wanted you as badly as I did, and still do, that I was going to have to step up my game. Being a fly on the wall is not really my style anymore."

Mari meagerly rolled her eyes, instead focusing her attention on flaking off chipping paint on her desk. It shlepped off just like dead skin, much to her satisfaction. A large hand reached over, slapping hers down onto the tabletop, halting anymore movement by the girl. She sent daggers to Creep, bothered at his attempts to stop her. Logically, there wasn't much she could to to aid the situation. Except one thing. 

She dropped her face to his hand, glancing toward Adrien to see his reaction. His face was paused and flushed. It was one of his dreams to have her kiss all over his body and his hand would be a great starting place. Gingerly returning back to the back of his hand, she neared it. Instead of kissing or even licking him, she bared her pearly teeth last minute. 

She actually bit him. Full on, teeth digging into his flesh, like that of a carnivorous lion. This made Creep yelp like a newborn, pulling their teacher's attention to them. The distracting outcry from Adrien landed both teenagers in after school detention. 

Being filled with satisfaction for what she had caused, Mari excused herself to the bathroom, needing to relieve herself. She left the classroom, heading to the correct door, noticing the squeak of gnarly tennis shoes treading behind her. Abruptly, she turned around, bothered with the sight before her. She crossed her arms and hoped she appeared hostile to the blonde haired guy. 

"For the record," he stated, "I have never once gotten a detention until now. Thank you for that one." Marinette squinted her eyes in his direction, not feeling amused with his rather pestering words. "Don't feel like you have to prove to me how much of a goody goody you are," Mari declared, shifting her weight from one foot to another, incredulously popping out a hip in silent protest. 

"Hey! That's offensive. I have a rad motorcycle, remember."

"And just how many chicks have you picked up with that magnet?"

"Since I met you? Um, none."

"Oh please."

Mari drew a hand out to yank open the restroom door handle, needing to get inside before she peed herself to death. He slapped her hand away, commanding undistracted attention from the girl. "Why must you feel the need to control what my hands are doing?" she quizzed, furiously staring at him. "First, that desk wasn't yours to mess with. Second, we're not finished here," Adrien answered.

"Excuse me? And what do you mean by that pretty statement?" 

As if a shadow of aggression, and everything not like himself, Adrien cornered her, trapping her in with his burly arms. His eyes were unusually tense, and held something Mari could not decipher for herself. "Back off, Creep-zilla. Don't give me even more ammunition to make you sound like a pervert," she grumbled, folding her arms into each other. 

Wordlessly, Adrien brought his bitten hand to his mouth. She could see that her teeth mark was still ever present. Mari was wondering just what this guy had up his sleeve, allowing him to continue whatever in the heck he was trying to do. Sticking his pointer finger into his mouth, he brought the salivated digit to her under eye. With a feather light touch, he swooped underneath, removing previously, and meticulously place black eyeliner from her face. 

"Hey!" Marinette screeched, kneeing his crotch. Adrien bent in utter pain, confused as to how he found himself here. "It's rude to mess up a girl's makeup, you know," she said, feeling only slightly bad that she targeted her unearthly wrath on the most sensitive part of his body. 

Once the pain kind of assuaged itself, he peered up from underneath his banged mop of blonde. "I've tried for the last few years to imagine what you'd look like without that heavy eyeliner crap around your beautiful eyes. I was only curious. That's all," he mentioned, speaking honestly. 

"Jerk," she muttered, making a run for the bathroom and entering a stall. After she locked it tightly, and double checked the sliding mechanism, Mari allowed herself to blush. It was a reddening, spreading pool that emitted from the top of her freckled shoulders to the tips of her heavily studded ears. Just who was Adrien to say such mind numbing things to her?

Maybe a splash of cold water could calm her warm cheeks down. Anything to release the hot temperature would be worth a feeble try. Never minding what the water could do to her made up face, she massaged the cool liquid to her pinkish cheeks. 

Marinette sighed, irritated that her appearance was comparable to a raccoon's fur. It was time she relinquished some slack to Adrien. Everyone deserved a slight win every once in a while, depending on how much work ethic they possessed. 

A knock resounded from the entry to the girl's bathroom, startling an uneasy Marinette down to her bones. "Princesse? I'm sorry if I upset you. This new me is still on a trial run and I'm not sure if he fits my personality. I'd like to hash out what I could be like," he whispered hoarsely through the door. 

She was vulnerable. Her war paint was diminished and no longer. With a courage building sigh, Mari opened up, keeping her head down to the ground. Her shoes became of great interest as she speculated them intensely. 

Reaching out yet again, his calloused hands reached out to touch her smooth chin. At his physical attention, she felt her nervousness collect, reminding her that she never received herself. His thumb brushed her supple skin, waiting until she was relaxed and comfortable before creating mandatory eye contact. Catching the furrow of her slender brow, Adrien lifted her face upward. Her free skin caught the light, illuminating her pallor and forcing her cerulean eyes to parallel the Caribbean.

"Mari, you're-"

"What are you two doing? I released you both from class fifteen minutes ago! Get back in here," their teacher pestered, frantically waving her arms around, adding to her point. 

Marinette allowed her hard exterior to crack, showing Creep her soft, squishy side that was only ever (rarely, if that) bared for Alya. The hatred she let pool inside of her stomach spoiled her appetite, leaving just about all of her organ systems at a frozen standstill for days on end.


	5. • This Being My First •

Several days had started and ended, passing along time unceasingly, almost like a line that stretched on for infinity. Mari was still in a civil war of hatred with herself. Why had she faltered so? And it had occurred in front of Creep too. He sure as hell didn't need to see her in such a disheartening state. Marinette was fully positive that Adrien would hold it above her head, always teasing her about her rare vulnerability.

Crunching gravel below her shoes, she was on route to school. The sun was just beginning to rise, giving her an enchanting glow to her cheeks, otherwise contrasting her rather dark appearance. As if on annoyingly perfect queue, an overbearing roar of a motor engine ripped through the air. Mari's eardrums screamed in protest to the loud noise, rolling her eyes at the inhabitant of the parked bike. 

"Two words. Restraining. Order. I have not trouble getting one if it keeps you and your stinky, molten stench away from me, Pervert," she growled, rolling her eyes and hostility crossing her arms. "Okay, I get it. You're pissed that I saw you without that disgusting makeup you insist on wearing. News flash, you're gorgeous without that crap," Adrien lectured, drawing closer to her figure after he popped out the kickstand. 

"Not one step closer," Mari clenched her teeth tightly, air hardly being able to escape. Adrien sucked in one huge breath, holding it captive and not releasing for the life of him. 

"I never intended to hurt you. Lowering down personal walls is a major suck fest, trust me, I know. I just hope you understand that everything that happened between us, ever, has been kept a secret. Never once have I spilled anything about you to anyone. Well... other than the public display of my love for you, Princesse," Adrien lowered his voice, the sun streaming directly to his twinkling green eyes. She was surprised that he refrained from breaking the touch barrier between them, keeping his grimy paws to himself in a refreshing twist of events. He had never been one to grab any super inappropriate parts on her body, Adrien housed a characteristic for being a brushing romantic on her cheek or arms. Respect. He always had respect for her. 

Turning to face his bike, Mari caught something new on top of the skin on his left hand. Reaching out, she grabbed it, yanking Adrien's hand, and the body attached to it, toward her. Upon a quick speculation, she noticed it was a freshly applied tattoo. 

"Is this permanent?" Marinette questioned, tracing its lines carefully. 

"Yeah."

"Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"It was the first impression you ever left on me. I couldn't let it disappear."

"You Dingbat. Why?" she whispered into the warm air, furrowing a confused brow deep into her eye socket. 

"I love you. How many more times do I need to tell you before you trust me?"

Dropping his hand, she bore her blue eyes into his, searching for anything that would fabricate any sort of sense. 

"I can't believe your first tattoo was of the bite mark I gave you the other day."

"Whoa there! Who said anything about this being my first tattoo?" Adrien inquired, blushing his cheeks a mortifying cherry red. He had allowed too much information to spill out before fully thinking it through. Things like that tended to happen in front of Mari way too often. 

"So you have others? Lemme see!"

"Hell no! They're beyond embarrassing!"

"May I quietly remind you that you saw my ugly face with out any product on top. That was just as nerve wrecking."

Adrien grumbled, in disbelief that this was the way that she would see his other inkings. He only complied with her demands for two reasons. One, he could never deny his Marinette. Two, she seemed to be in better spirits, and anything was better than witnessing her blatant discomfort. 

Dropping his shoulders and huffing like a disappointed child, Adrien lifted up his shirt, exposing a picture of watercolor wildflowers situated on his right ribcage. It was downright beautiful, but looked wrong on a male's body. Especially this male, as he held the image of a raging bad boy with a communally known good heart. 

Marinette's initial response was to point and laugh. Then, she recalled how Creep reacted to her vulnerability with an air of grace, wishing to give the same to him. Instead, Mari traced the tattoo with a polished finger. Adrien sharply inhaled, refraining from kissing her senseless then and there, all from her light touch alone. 

"Got any more?" she casually asked, straightening up and tilting her head in questioning. Sighing and running a nervous hand through his blonde hair, Adrien turned around, raising his shirt up high, displaying a single, twisted stand of barbed wire starting at one side of his lower back, moving toward the other side. 

Habitually, Marinette brushed her fingers on top of the ink. This time, shivers were noticeably sent down his spine, goosebumps emerging quite prominently under his skin. "How many do you have?" she questioned. 

"Four."

"Where's the last one?"

"The only way that you'll be able to see it is if we partake in a certain kind of... activity, per-say." Adrien twittered, embarrassment crawled up his being. 

"I'm not following."

He abruptly turned back around, looking at her front. "Are you kidding me? There's no way..." he said, "look, my last tattoo is in a compromising place. I'd have to take off my pants and boxers for you to see it. And that's not happening until we're both in love and feel ready."

"Since when do I care if I'm in a compromising place? Yank 'em down, or I will for you."

"Normally, I would corner with some witty jargon and wiggle my eyebrows or something flirtatious, but I'm putting my foot down."

"Well, pick it up. Or else."

Adrien snickered, wondering what it would be that she could do that would warrant such a vague response. "Or else, what?"

"Or else I'll never show you my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo, too?"

Crap. That was a classified tidbit that not even Alya knew about. Frazzled due to a slip of her lethal tongue, Mari flushed, bugging her eyes out of their socket. "Now you'll never know if I do or not," she poorly recovered. Adrien felt deliciously humored, laughing at her pink and flustered words. 

Stepping closer, he placed his marked hand on her lower back, smashing their bodies together. If humanly possible, Mari's eyes grew even larger. "Mark my words. One day you'll fall for me. We'll get married and I'll make endless love to you every single night, no matter how long my shift at the office was. Our many children will grow older and admire our relationship, coveting one of their own. 

"I will see all of your inked pictures at some point. If not today, then eventually. Might as well get it over with now, Princesse," Adrien breathed. As he spoke, his fingers fumbled underneath her top, doodling small designs on her the warm skin of her lower back. This almost eased all of her qualms of Adrien's closeness.

"If all of that is true, like you say it is, then why can't I see your last tattoo now?" Marinette tried, wanting to distract him from the last subject. The spark in his eye clued her in that he caught her clever change of topic, but chose ignore it fully. 

Taking a step backward and rasing his hands in a sullen surrender, Adrien began to glance around, making sure they were alone. It was odd really, the sidewalk near their high school being as deserted as it was, neither realizing just how much of first period they were missing. 

Adrien slid his shaking hands to unbutton and unzip his black jeans. Cautiously, he went to move the band of his boxers down. Marinette was drinking in his skin, reading it to look for this supposed hidden tat. Right next to his most sensitive part, lied a small drawing of two stick figures. She squinted her eyes at it, as if narrowing her field of vision would change the ink in front of her. 

It looked as if a child had doodled it. A pale finger extended out, set to run over the image. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he thickly swallowed, "I would not be able to control myself anymore."

She regrouped, instead moving to hastily pull his underwear back up, replacing his pant zipper and button back together.


	6. • Never Leave Us Alone •

Several days had started and ended, passing along time unceasingly, almost like a line that stretched on for infinity. Mari was still in a civil war of hatred with herself. Why had she faltered so? And it had occurred in front of Creep too. He sure as hell didn't need to see her in such a disheartening state. Marinette was fully positive that Adrien would hold it above her head, always teasing her about her rare vulnerability.

Crunching gravel below her shoes, she was on route to school. The sun was just beginning to rise, giving her an enchanting glow to her cheeks, otherwise contrasting her rather dark appearance. As if on annoyingly perfect queue, an overbearing roar of a motor engine ripped through the air. Mari's eardrums screamed in protest to the loud noise, rolling her eyes at the inhabitant of the parked bike. 

"Two words. Restraining. Order. I have not trouble getting one if it keeps you and your stinky, molten stench away from me, Pervert," she growled, rolling her eyes and hostility crossing her arms. "Okay, I get it. You're pissed that I saw you without that disgusting makeup you insist on wearing. News flash, you're gorgeous without that crap," Adrien lectured, drawing closer to her figure after he popped out the kickstand. 

"Not one step closer," Mari clenched her teeth tightly, air hardly being able to escape. Adrien sucked in one huge breath, holding it captive and not releasing for the life of him. 

"I never intended to hurt you. Lowering down personal walls is a major suck fest, trust me, I know. I just hope you understand that everything that happened between us, ever, has been kept a secret. Never once have I spilled anything about you to anyone. Well... other than the public display of my love for you, Princesse," Adrien lowered his voice, the sun streaming directly to his twinkling green eyes. She was surprised that he refrained from breaking the touch barrier between them, keeping his grimy paws to himself in a refreshing twist of events. He had never been one to grab any super inappropriate parts on her body, Adrien housed a characteristic for being a brushing romantic on her cheek or arms. Respect. He always had respect for her. 

Turning to face his bike, Mari caught something new on top of the skin on his left hand. Reaching out, she grabbed it, yanking Adrien's hand, and the body attached to it, toward her. Upon a quick speculation, she noticed it was a freshly applied tattoo. 

"Is this permanent?" Marinette questioned, tracing its lines carefully. 

"Yeah."

"Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"It was the first impression you ever left on me. I couldn't let it disappear."

"You Dingbat. Why?" she whispered into the warm air, furrowing a confused brow deep into her eye socket. 

"I love you. How many more times do I need to tell you before you trust me?"

Dropping his hand, she bore her blue eyes into his, searching for anything that would fabricate any sort of sense. 

"I can't believe your first tattoo was of the bite mark I gave you the other day."

"Whoa there! Who said anything about this being my first tattoo?" Adrien inquired, blushing his cheeks a mortifying cherry red. He had allowed too much information to spill out before fully thinking it through. Things like that tended to happen in front of Mari way too often. 

"So you have others? Lemme see!"

"Hell no! They're beyond embarrassing!"

"May I quietly remind you that you saw my ugly face with out any product on top. That was just as nerve wrecking."

Adrien grumbled, in disbelief that this was the way that she would see his other inkings. He only complied with her demands for two reasons. One, he could never deny his Marinette. Two, she seemed to be in better spirits, and anything was better than witnessing her blatant discomfort. 

Dropping his shoulders and huffing like a disappointed child, Adrien lifted up his shirt, exposing a picture of watercolor wildflowers situated on his right ribcage. It was downright beautiful, but looked wrong on a male's body. Especially this male, as he held the image of a raging bad boy with a communally known good heart. 

Marinette's initial response was to point and laugh. Then, she recalled how Creep reacted to her vulnerability with an air of grace, wishing to give the same to him. Instead, Mari traced the tattoo with a polished finger. Adrien sharply inhaled, refraining from kissing her senseless then and there, all from her light touch alone. 

"Got any more?" she casually asked, straightening up and tilting her head in questioning. Sighing and running a nervous hand through his blonde hair, Adrien turned around, raising his shirt up high, displaying a single, twisted stand of barbed wire starting at one side of his lower back, moving toward the other side. 

Habitually, Marinette brushed her fingers on top of the ink. This time, shivers were noticeably sent down his spine, goosebumps emerging quite prominently under his skin. "How many do you have?" she questioned. 

"Four."

"Where's the last one?"

"The only way that you'll be able to see it is if we partake in a certain kind of... activity, per-say." Adrien twittered, embarrassment crawled up his being. 

"I'm not following."

He abruptly turned back around, looking at her front. "Are you kidding me? There's no way..." he said, "look, my last tattoo is in a compromising place. I'd have to take off my pants and boxers for you to see it. And that's not happening until we're both in love and feel ready."

"Since when do I care if I'm in a compromising place? Yank 'em down, or I will for you."

"Normally, I would corner with some witty jargon and wiggle my eyebrows or something flirtatious, but I'm putting my foot down."

"Well, pick it up. Or else."

Adrien snickered, wondering what it would be that she could do that would warrant such a vague response. "Or else, what?"

"Or else I'll never show you my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo, too?"

Crap. That was a classified tidbit that not even Alya knew about. Frazzled due to a slip of her lethal tongue, Mari flushed, bugging her eyes out of their socket. "Now you'll never know if I do or not," she poorly recovered. Adrien felt deliciously humored, laughing at her pink and flustered words. 

Stepping closer, he placed his marked hand on her lower back, smashing their bodies together. If humanly possible, Mari's eyes grew even larger. "Mark my words. One day you'll fall for me. We'll get married and I'll make endless love to you every single night, no matter how long my shift at the office was. Our many children will grow older and admire our relationship, coveting one of their own. 

"I will see all of your inked pictures at some point. If not today, then eventually. Might as well get it over with now, Princesse," Adrien breathed. As he spoke, his fingers fumbled underneath her top, doodling small designs on her the warm skin of her lower back. This almost eased all of her qualms of Adrien's closeness.

"If all of that is true, like you say it is, then why can't I see your last tattoo now?" Marinette tried, wanting to distract him from the last subject. The spark in his eye clued her in that he caught her clever change of topic, but chose ignore it fully. 

Taking a step backward and rasing his hands in a sullen surrender, Adrien began to glance around, making sure they were alone. It was odd really, the sidewalk near their high school being as deserted as it was, neither realizing just how much of first period they were missing. 

Adrien slid his shaking hands to unbutton and unzip his black jeans. Cautiously, he went to move the band of his boxers down. Marinette was drinking in his skin, reading it to look for this supposed hidden tat. Right next to his most sensitive part, lied a small drawing of two stick figures. She squinted her eyes at it, as if narrowing her field of vision would change the ink in front of her. 

It looked as if a child had doodled it. A pale finger extended out, set to run over the image. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he thickly swallowed, "I would not be able to control myself anymore."

She regrouped, instead moving to hastily pull his underwear back up, replacing his pant zipper and button back together.


	7. • I'm Starving For Affection •

Marinette became slightly cognizant, awake. She was stubborn and refused to open her eyes, wishing for another restorative hour of rest. Her hands held something rather soft and hairy, clutching whatever it was tightly to her exposed chest. Snuggling in even further, Marinette noticed the sensation of a warm huff of air spread across her skin like butter on crisp toast. The wash of comfort left pimpled goosebumps in its wake. 

Furrowing an eyebrow, Mari rubbed what she held in her slumbering arms, apprehensively attempting to understand what it was through touch. Grating faster, the object puzzled her. Growing inquisitive, she popped one eye slightly open. She instantly recognized the wild mess of blonde hair that lay against her naked breasts. It was enough to make her want to scream in repulsiveness, yet somehow managing to hold her reaction in. Mari was no prude, having multiple make out partnered on the daily. This said, she wasn't a total idiot and managed to keep her virginity in tact, always stopping the guy before it went too far. 

Simply put, this was not the first time she had been naked in front of a guy. This was the first time that she woke up next to one while not clothed. 

Recalling the events of last night, she pushed all ration out the window, cuddling him further. 

Adrien had other plans, leisurely taking the arm that was once wrapped around her waist, and creating swirls on top of her straining lower back. He continued to trace the curve and indent of her spine. His face never moved, open lips breathing and bathing her skin. She sucked in a single, long breath, cherishing the sweet gesture. 

"Morning," Adrien articulated, keeping it as quiet and private as possible. She didn't have it in her to respond, not ready to break his heart just yet. There was no way that she would have consciously allowed herself to seek out this current situation. However, it happened all the same. This was as close as she could let him be and it could only occur only this one time. Anything more would be uncivilized and lead him on.

"You better say that was the best sleep of your life. Pretty sure you smooshed my breasts down a whole size. Not that they were desirable in the first place."

"They were, are and will always be just right. Not too big, not too small."

"Okay, Goldilocks. Time to get up."

He fussed, not wanting either of them to move. Ever. Despite how sexual they could have easily gotten, neither took it to that level, much to her happiness. It was completely innocent. "Just a little bit longer? I'm starving for affection," he whined, forcing her to give in. He reminded her of a little baby, practically attached to her breast and begging for more time, no matter if it was borrowed. 

Adrien shifted marginally, just enough for Marinette to see that he was without a shirt too. Vexatious as that fact might have been, she couldn't help but drown in the heat that he radiated. She readjusted, catching her breath when it caused their nipples to rub against each other, creating friction. 

"Okay! Um, I'm just going to go shower," Marinette instigated, yanking up the blanket that previously covered the two. The action exposed Adrien, who only bore his underwear, to the cold elements. She could tell he was longing for her to rejoin him and that he was confused as to why she got up in the first place. Assuming that he didn't register the intimate touch, she wrapped the quilt around her, protecting her chest from view. She did a horrible job, as her back was still showing, giving Adrien a reminder as to how it all escalated initially.

She collected her towel, preparing to cleanse herself. The only article of clothing that was on her body was a measly pair of shorts that she discarded, once safely in the bathroom. Scalding water erased memories that her body craved to hold onto. Her mind had other ideas. 

Self hatred clouded her once again, foolish for entertaining the idea of keeping Creep near. After all, he did have a nack for appearing spontaneously and performing quite inappropriately. Even though Mari knew that Adrien never intended to end up half naked or to offend her constantly, it always happened when they were with each other. The two, when combined, were set up for a dangerous equation. 

She decided that it was for the best that she present Adrien the cold shoulder. Mari had blatantly ignored him once before, starting in the fourth grade and continuing until the night of that party. 

With a brisk pace, she toweled off her wet body and changed into black denim shorts and a dark t-shirt on top. She let her midnight hair to air dry and applied simple hygiene creams and sprays to the indicated areas. Heading down the carpeted stairs, her stomach rumbled due to a period of starvation. 

The sight bestowed before her eyes was one that she never, in all her years, could have generated. Perching on top of a barstool at the island was one Adrien Agreste. Standing on the opposite side of that island was Alya. Neither of her parents seemed to be home, probably at work. It appeared that the two had yet to take notice of Mari's presence as they spoke in whispers. From what she could gather, Alya was leading a tough interrogation with Adrien as the main suspect. When he stuck his hands up in the air and cowered down, her suspicions were actually confirmed.  

Marinette cleared her throat, singlehandedly pulling attention to herself. They both fixed their posture, straightening up significantly. "Good morning, Alya," she paused, "Adrien."

"Hey girl. I made waffles if you're interested," Alya spoke, offering her breakfast creation to Mari, hopefully distracting her. All effort failed anyway. 

"What were you two talking about?" Mari asked, blank faced as she crossed the room, collecting a waffle, piling strawberries and syrup on top. "Nothing much, Mari," Adrien said. The gal of Alya and Adrien pissed her off so much, she slammed her plate into the countertop, creating a massive noise. The other two people jumped in surprise, wondering why Mari caused a racket so early in the morning. 

"Clearly, it was something or else you would have continued your conversation. I'll go on a food strike until you both explain yourselves."

Alya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate an oncoming headache. "When I came over this morning, Adrien came out of your room in just his boxers. He claims that nothing happened, but I think something did, or else the dumbo wouldn't look so smug," she breathed, pinching her face harder.  

"We had sex Adrien? Well dang, you should have told me so I could walk around in your sweaty shirt from last night and a pair of lacy panties. Oh, how I hate missed opportunities." Marinette cracked an eye roll and sarcastic glance toward Alya, hoping she got the message. 

Once again, Mari was presented with a golden chance to expose more secrets, yet refrained. It's not like she was protecting herself, Alya knew the girl was a little more than slutty. Maybe her motive wasn't to protect Adrien, more like to keep things between them and not spreading every bit of information to everyone she knows. Okay, all of two or three people. 

"Fine. I'll back off for now, but I know something racy happened between you both. Don't deny, I'll find out. In the meantime, eat your dang waffle. Hunger is a stupid way to die."

Alya collected her things, heading out toward the front door, before shouting, "I'll see you hooligans at school."

"Uh huh." 

"Now, why did you not tell her the truth?" Adrien asked, genuinely wondering what the answer was. "I didn't lie, I just navigated around what actually did happen. There's a big difference, my friend," she spoke with a mouth full of masticated fruit and waffle. He grimaced at the sight of chewed up food. He was also stung with being called her friend. The word made him sulk in his seat, wishing she would stop seeing him in that light. "What's wrong, Creep?"

"Even after last night, you still only see me as a friend. That's what's up."

"Adrien, you can't expect me to magically fall in love with you just because you finally got a good look at my boobs. Do you know how many guys have seen me like that? Too many to count." Marinette snorted, way too haughty with the statement. 

Adrien stood up, kicking the stool straight to the ground, loud clank in tow. "That's what's angering me, Mari. It's how casually you treat your body. Men should be worshiping your figure, not taking it for granted!"

"And you're saying that you're the only man who can do that?! Pathetic."

"I know I am, okay!! I know how stupid I am for chasing after you when you keep pushing me away. Well, I'm done. Whatever psycho game you're running, count me out." Adrien ran out of the house, barely remembering to grab his belongings before doing so. 

Just like that, what started out as a peaceful morning, grew into a raging, pulsating coldness that surrounded her. Gathering all of her school supplies, Mari started her daily walk to school, wiping one single tear from her ruddy cheek.


	8. • Not In The Mood •

She understood how he operated. Adrien was simple. He planned to, at some point, woo her into his loving arms. All until Marinette stomped on his fragile heart. It was a cruel reality he needed to face. To give needed space and distance, they both avoided the other. For the next few days, they gave each other a break. They seemed to get a little unintentionally hot and heavy way too quickly. A slight cleanse would be needed to build immunity to all of the weird situations they constantly found themselves in. 

Marinette knew that she needed to make things right with Adrien. She also knew that nothing good could have sprouted itself from cuddling practically naked. Why did she feel compelled to allow him to get closer until they snapped? It was the thing she feared most; breaking his heart.

Confrontation would soon happen, especially with the sheer amount of parties they both wound up at, just like the one raging around her currently. It was a Friday night, and Marinette was hunting for any and all distraction. Decked out in her usual monotonous black, Marinette sat herself down on a dingy, thrift store sofa in the middle of some college guy's house. It was the fateful hour in which everyone around her was either tipsy, or about to be. 

Being the abnormal person she was, she was sitting pretty with a can of fizzy orange soda with a protective koozie. Her foot had slipped out of her heeled wedges, toes digging into the area rug below. Regret of showing her face at such a place washed over her being. Mari was in no condition to be put in public. All of the contemplations had taken its toll on her. 

The weight of stress from Adrien and peer pressures that had been evident at that moment caused her to crack. She screwed it all, deciding to grab the first unopened bottle of whatever she could find, and took a gigantic gulp. The sting of fermentation clawed at her sensitive throat. For the first time in nearly two whole years, Marinette indulged in her first taste of alcohol. The memory of every other sip of the stuff clouded her senses faster than normal. 

She used to be quite the heavy drinker, once needing a whole slew of liquor to slow her down. Now, it only took one and a half shots of tequila to taint her judgement. Mari found that the more she took, the more lonely she felt. 

She could call Alya, but she would only bring a bucket of sympathy with her. Marinette would need to explain the entire sob story of the argument between Adrien and her to get to how she thought that beer was necessary. This was even more prevalent as the dark haired girl always made a big stink about her choice to steer clear of alcohol and how she quit cold turkey. 

At some point, she surmised that she had been involved in some kind of form of Truth or Dare. She drew the conclusion that she must have been forced to kissing every single guy in attendance. Stumbling from one guy to the next, lip locking and tongue tagging, Mari found herself caught on one guy. He had blonde hair. Maybe that's why she got so attached to him. 

The dude pushed her against the wall, driving their bodies closer. His hands wondered around, feeling her clothed curves. Fingers wound in blonde tufts, toes curling with anticipation of where this could go. Was she ready to go all the way with Adrien if the opportunity arose on a silver platter? 

In her tainted mind, she was using her lips to physically apologize to Adrien. She felt next to no spark or pleasure, but she felt as though she deserved that much for all of the crummy events she casted onto his life. If "Adrien" was happy, she could be too. 

"What the hell, Mari?"

Breaking the heated kiss, she looked past the random blonde guy's shoulder to peer at another blurry guy with light hair with green eyes. He seemed to have the voice of Adrien. How was that possible if she was kissing him? Confused, she glanced back at the person who was admonishing her mouth. She was disgusted when she saw that the guy wasn't even near attractive. 

It was Adrien that made her stop their make out session. She had been kissing the wrong person the whole time. Finding this predicament apparently hilarious, Mari doubled over in absolute hysterics. Pushing away the intoxicated dude that was kissing Marinette, Adrien furrowed a brow and crossed his arms. It was clear that she had been drinking. As to why, he was bound to find out. 

She was still laughing when he gripped her wrist and started to lead her somewhere. "Why does your hair look so fluffy?" she asked, genuinely inspecting his cotton candy like locks. "Not in the mood, Mari," he growled. Her cutesy attitude was making him even angrier. How could she do this to herself again?

The two came to an empty bathroom. Marinette plopped tiredly on the closed toilet seat, Adrien leaned on the wood of the shut door. Staring at the other, no one dared to move. The moment was slightly sobering for the girl, taking his hardened glare seriously. Her fingers found a chip in the side of the toilet bowl, tracing the indenture. 

"Scowling gives you premature wrinkles, ya know," she slurred, still under an influence. "Since when were you into science and anatomy?" he asked, humoring her slightly.

"Since I stopped talking to you in fourth grade. That's when. Yep, yep. It was then," said Mari. Adrien sighed, not knowing what to do with her. He needed to have a conversation, one in depth, and he could do no such thing with her being as drunk as she was. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adrien reluctantly wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her stand to her feet. 

Needing to get her out of the insane and influencing environment, he lead her out of the bathroom, and eventually, to the front door. Carrying her in a piggy back style, Mari fell asleep. He was taking her sorry butt to his house, not wanting to return a drunken girl. 

Pulling out her phone from her purse, he dialed Tom Dupain. He had informed Marinette's dad that she wasn't feeling all too well, and that his house was a shorter walk. Marinette's father put up a little bit of resistance, but agreed once he knew for a fact that his daughter was going to be taken care of by a person she's known since before she could read. 

Adrien trudged on, slowed by the extra weight on his back. He was still upset over the words spoken the other day, and needed to wait until both parties were cognizant before hashing it all out. Finally reaching his doorstep, Adrien unlocked it, still holding her securely until he came to his bedroom. He sat Marinette down on his quilted bed, as she instantly curled up to his fluffy body pillow. Once she settled, he slipped her shoes off and sat them down on the ground next to her. Assuming his parents were asleep, he slowly creeped back down the spiraled stairs to collect headache medication, a glass of chilled water and a granola bar, just to be safe. Pausing, Adrien gave off a soft smirk into the darkness. Even when she didn't mean to, she still ended up seeking his help anyhow. And he couldn't find it in him to resist. 

When he returned to his room, the bed was empty. Marinette's shoes were still there, and his stupidly unlocked window was open, allowing leaves to soar inside. 

Feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you so very much,

Bubbles❤️


End file.
